RESCATANDO A SUCRETTE
by Karychela
Summary: Ellos tienen distintos gusto, distintos sueños y metas pero tienen algo en comun; encontrar a su amada Sucrette. Mucha accion, crimen envuelven esta historia y sobre todo ¿quien es el culpable? Todos son sospechosos. Les invito a que pasen y lean esta historia


Hola a todas y todos (si hay), primero que nada quiero agradecer que se tomen la molestia de ver esta introducción y espero que sea de su agrado.

Avísenme si les gusta cómo va la historia o si les parece muy trillada (con confianza XD)

No estoy segura de que pareja saldrá al final, personalmente estoy en una lucha interna entre Kentin y Lysandro … pero estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia. Aunque ya tengo un final tentativo, pero podría imaginar mas o no? jajaajaaajj

SIN NADA MAS QUE AGREGAR COMENZEMOS

 **Disclaimer:** el mundo de Amour sucre no me pertenece esta historia es solo por diversión

* * *

 **RESCATANDO A SUCRETTE**

* * *

 **TRAILER**

* * *

 **UN INSTITUTO**

.- Sweet amoris es el instinto maasss aburrido sobre la faz de la tierra Kentin

.-Exageras Alexis

 **UNA CITA**

.-¿y quién es el afortunado chico que tendrá el honor de salir contigo?

.-es solo un amigo mama….-dijo cansada recogiendo su bolso.- me voy estaré de vuelta sobre las 7

 **UN SUCESO**

… " la policía no tiene pistas sobre el paradero de la estudiante solo recuperaron el bolso…

 **UNA ESPERANZA**

.-su nombre es Sucrette…-dijo tomando aire mientras su esposo ponía sus manos en su hombro.- pagaremos lo que pidan pero por favor…-comenzó la lagrimear.- …. No le hagan daño es nuestra única hija… por favor.

 **COMIENZA LA BUSQUEDA**

.- una persona no puede desaparecer del mundo, la materia no desaparece solo se transforma.

.-en serio delegado.- dijo castiel molesto .- y ¿en que se transformó sucrette? En un cadáver o en…

.- no es hora de ser pesimistas..-interrumpió Lysandro.

 **Ketin Grumman**

.-fue mi culpa yo debí acompañarla!- afirmo desesperado.- soy un bobo.

.-eso no es cierto Kentin…

.- oh por dios.-Sucrette le clavo las uñas.- nos vamos a morir!

.-Hoy no Baby!.-afirmo el castaño dando un salto hacia la ventana…

 **Nataniel Winehouse**

.-Amber dime donde lo encontraste!.-le exigió mientras agarraba su muñeca

.-… ay no se, no me acuerdo…

.- déjalo en la cocina chico.- le gruño el hombre grande.- y luego lárgate

.-por supuesto señor.- Nataniel puso las pizzas en la mesa y saco su máscara de gas y dijo.- ejecutando plan S .- él sonrió maliciosamente.

 **Lysandro Armstrong**

.-dime, por qué le pasa cosas malas a las personas más buenas del mundo?- derramo una lagrima..- porque justamente le paso esto a mi bella sucrette?

.-No sé qué responderte Lys…

.- no pienso detenerme a esta alturas, así que Castiel sube al escenario y conquista a esa mujerzuela mientras yo distraigo a los demás y terminamos esto de una vez por todas.- ordeno el albino.

.-Ok no te alteres bro…

 **Armin Farman**

.-¿Qué?- su consola cayó al piso haciendo un ruido sordo mientras se quedaba aturdido

.-que Sucrette fue raptada hermano…

... la explosión debió oírse en toda la ciudad y el auto voló por los aires unos metros y cayó estrepitosamente

.-¿ARMIN?.-dijeron boquiabiertos

.-Vengan conmigo si quieren vivir…- respondió el pelinegro estirando la mano libre, llevaba unas gajas negras

 **Castiel Heinkel**

.- Solo mírennos: un poeta victoriano que no perdió su cráneo solo porque la lleva pegada al cuerpo, el delegado del año con el ego más grande que el instituto entero, un chico que nació con la consola incluida, un adicto a Call of Duty y para finalizar el lamentable grupo tenemos a un homosexual…. No podíamos ser peor

.-te olvidas que tenemos a un vago sin remedio pelirrojo.-dijo el rubio molesto.

.- ojo por ojo, diente por diente; corregido y mejorado "cielito"..- tomo un sorbo de su lata.- es bello saborear la venganza… ah! Y sabes- tomo su mentón con su mano libre.- tus pechos si son falsos… bolsa de silicona ja jjaja

.-ERES HOMBRE MUERTO CASTIEL!

 **Y con la participación especial de** :

 **Alexis Farman**

.-Que curioso es verte ahí parado como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no fueras el culpable del secuestro y mi accidente

.-Jum.. Tienes pruebas que demuestra que sea el culpable.

.-No

.-Entonces olvídate de tu teoría.- sonrió sínicamente

.- y tu olvídate de Sucrette!.- afirmo el peliazul parándose y dando una paso con los puños apretados.- quien diría que tú eras la mente maestra de todo este show… el culpable siempre estuvo delante nuestro… que giro ¿no?

… **. Karychela presenta:**

 **RESCATANDO A SUCRETTE**

* * *

Y comienza la puesta

¿Quién es el culpable? Solo vale botar una vez en este capitulo, a/a las ganadora (s) les dicare una corta historia a solicitud cuando finalice la historia. PROMETO ROTUNDAMENTE NO DEJAR INCONCLUSA ESTE FANFIC pero denme tiempito para finalizar, otra pregunta

¿Qué les apareció los apellidos?

PD: EL ARTE PERTENCE A CheekyTeaser


End file.
